Durham AR Outreach Project Wiki
Welcome to the DARO Project Wiki This is a wiki for the Durham AR Outreach Project. It contains informations about the status of the DARO project (bug reports, version changes, etc.) as well as documentation on how to create a DARO poster. Please help to improve the project and its wiki by reporting bugs and expanding the documention. IMPORTANT If you encounter problems while opening content with the Vuforia tracker, make sure that you updated to the newest version as the older ones won't support new content anymore (We unfortunately also had to drop arm-v6 support at this point, but at his point it should probably only concern the oldest smartphones out there). Also please update your DARO.Navigator and metaio plugin. They finally send the automated bugreports to the correct server which allows us to deal with any of those unwanted "features" you send us in a much more efficient way. Notes *'2015/08/01 - Vuforia Plugin updated to be used with new SDK, Navigator and Metaio plugin updated to use new bugreport server' *'2014/08/12 - Finally! First version of the DARO creatOr (v0.1) IDE published (very beta!)' *'2014/06/29 - New improved DAROTool app -> Tutorial updated' *'2014/06/17 - DARO.vuforia plug-in updated to v0.6' *'2014/06/16 - DARO Navigator updated to v0.6 'Altair': new localisation support' for multilingual AR assets *'2014/06/10 - DARO.metaio plug-in is finally available!' *'2013/11/03 - New Multilingual Edition for Cosmology in Crisis 2013 can be downloaded here' *'2013/06/26 - Important: All beta tester please download and update both app and plug-in to v0.41. While your old assets should still work fine, some changes in the layout of new assets (including the testposter) would otherwise trigger an "invalid asset" error.' Why DARO? Many people may ask, why they should use DARO with some commercial solutions (e.g. Layar) out there that allow an easy creation of AR content for posters. * DARO is FREE as in BEER. No strings attached. No additional costs. Create as much content as you want. * DARO is FREE as in SPEECH. To create and publish new content you don't need ANYTHING from us developers, just a simple text editor and some web space somewhere is enough! And while the code base of the DARO browser is not (yet!) open source, the DAROxml/hrml standard is, so anyone who does not like to use our browser can simply implement one on their own. * DAROxml is easy to write -the language is easy to learn for basic features (e.g. embedding picture galleries, movies & links into AR), but also offers more complex structures for experienced users to give them much more freedom in the design. And with our new DARO.creatOr IDE, it becomes even easier to create/modify your DARO files. How to use DARO Beta After having installed BOTH the app and at least one of the plug-ins, you just have to: # find a poster that is DARO augmented (see e.g. test poster below) # scan QR code on the poster using the DARO app. # select a (installed) plug-in that is supported by poster Latest version Note: By downloading and installing these apps you agree to our License terms. Beta Testposter To test the app, just download the test poster and print/view it on your pc screen. DARO.creatOr (NEW!) The DARO.creatOr IDE allows for a much more convenient creation of DAROxml files. It combines the existing DARO.tools with the power of a proper error parsing/highlighting and the new tree-based visualization of the xml code. Adding new content to your DARO manifest is now just a button click away! Download the latest version HERE. Note: This program requires an existing installation of a recent Java JRE (>1.7). By downloading and installing this free app you agree to our License terms. Tutorial There is finally a tutorial that guides you step by step through the process of creating your own DARO poster. It not only explains every aspect of DARO XML, the language needed to define your poster, but also comes with all tools necessary. Just download the zipped tutorial here. Contact You can contact the developer by mail: j.a.schewtschenko@dur.ac.uk Category:Browse Category:App status Category:DARO XML